


Together as a Family

by Diemthedragon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diemthedragon/pseuds/Diemthedragon
Summary: A series of drabbles from a sort of fix fic au. Also, these aren't beta read or edited as of yet. Emily Grey centric because the lovely doctor does not get enough love.





	1. Chapter 1

Emily carefully picked her way across the forms of her friends that were sprawled across the living room floor. She stepped on a few bits in the dim light, apologising quietly too whoever it was. 

Finally she made her way back to her spot nestled between Caboose and Kai, she passed them the snacks they'd requested before returning to the semi cuddling position they'd been in before. 

Emily looked over the group with a soft loving smile. Everyone curled up in groups together sharing junk food and watching silly kids movies. It felt safe and warm here, something all of them needed after all they'd been through.  
Emily couldn't deny the best part of the evening though, were the animals onsies everyone had put on.  
Most of them had been designed by Kai and handmade with the help of various others and were a near perfect match for every single person. With a content hum, Emily shifted her position and returned her attention once more to the screen where colourful bears paraded.


	2. Enough for an army

"I could smell the cookies from down the street, how many did you guys make?" Tucker asked as he unwound his scarf   
"Oh we're still making. Another batch just went in." Emily said directing him to hang his coat and scarf up in the closet.

Tucker followed Emily into the kitchen where every surface was dominated by cookies or cookie ingredients. He let out a low whistle as he took in the variety and number. Sugar cookies, chocolate chip, peanut butter, oatmeal with and without raisins. They'd covered everyone's favorites and had been baking for several days.

Caboose called out a loud greeting to Tucker before giving him a hug, covering the smaller man in flour. "Nice to see you too Caboose. Aren't you tired of cookies?"

Caboose let out a shocked gasp "Tucker! You can't get tired of cookies!" 

Tucker held up his hands with an understanding nod before swiping a cookie and shoving it in his mouth. Emily swatted at him "if you're gonna eat them now you have to help!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine as it's such a large group, they wouldn't celebrate a specific religious holiday, there would however still be presents and junk food.


	3. We play by different rules

15 minutes of searching had turned up neither Junior or Caboose. Emily found her self stumped as she stood in the center of the living room thinking. She'd checked all the usual hiding places but no results. Grey made her way back up the stairs, heading for her bedroom. It wasn't against their rules to move around, maybe they were rotating? Checking under her bed and the top shelf of her closet, she still didn't know how Junior had gotten up their last time, she was about to move on when she heard a very muffled giggle. Emily pushed the clothes out of the way and eyed the cardboard box that once held her books. She reached out and lifted one side, Junior stood up grinning "You found me!" He said, climbing out of the box. Emily laugh and swung the boy up on to her back. "Yes I did! Now let's find Uncle Boose." 

Together they made their way back down the stairs and began searching again. Junior helpfully calling out places that his Uncle could be hiding. They were heading into the office to check the large cabinet and behind the curtains when Junior was plucked off her back. Grey spun around and was immediately embraced by the very man they were looking for. "I found you!" Caboose said, lifting her off her feet.   
"So you did but we were looking for you."  
"I didn't want to wait anymore!"   
"Where were you?" Caboose pointed towards the window where just outside was the fire escape.   
"Oh, I shoulda thought of that!" Junior proclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as things progress! (I'm too lazy to tag everyone's name right now)


End file.
